


Cure

by setosdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, drabbles about team owl because season 2 is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's sick (not really) and only Akaashi's kiss can cure him (not really?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

Hm.

Akaashi finally sighs and lifts his eyes from the trigonometry problem set that he's been working on for the past thirty-one minutes.

"What do you need, Bokuto -san ?" he finally addresses the captain of their volleyball team who has spent the past thirty-one minutes staring at him intently.

Bokuto swallows, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Akaashi's lips-bitten from his concentration. Akaashi quirks his eyebrows in that infuriatingly handsome way of his when no reply came forth.

Bokuto needs to say something, anything----

"I need to kiss you, Akaashi!"

Akaashi's lips twitch. Oh man, he's so handsome right now---

"You see, I just learned that I have this ultra-super-rare disease where I need to kiss a kouhai setter. . .or else, I'LL DIE!" Bokuto manages to squeeze the words out in one breath. "You don't want your captain to die, right, Akaashi! You're a good kouhai, after all!"

"Is that so, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, before tugging Bokuto close by his collar, briefly pressing their lips together.

When they part, Akaashi's eyes are bright, like he has discovered a better way to set the ball.

"When's the next dosage, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks with a smile that tells him that he isn't mad at all.

"I'll. . .have to check."

"Alright, Bokuto-san," Akaashi agrees easily as though he hasn't single-handedly silenced the other.

"See you later."

Bokuto is useless the entire practice.

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA the one where bokuto pretends to be sick with akaashi's kisses are cure. to everyone's surprise, akaashi plays along, amused with the escalation of symptoms, fake doctor consults-kuroo's bedhead hair cannot be hidden by a nurse's hat, and creative reasons for the dosage increases.)
> 
> ♥ aka, will probably continue this sometime, but for now this will be a stand-alone oneshot.
> 
> ♥ aka, watch me as I fall into bokuaka hell too
> 
> ♥ originally posted at my [tumblr](athina39.tumblr.com)!


End file.
